


Kite

by molmcmahon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, I'm still bitter about it, M/M, Mpreg, She's sure as fuck gonna end up queen in this, Slavery, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: 5 Times Harry Potter claims Viserys Targaryen and 1 Time Viserys claims Harry Potter
Relationships: Harry Potter/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or GoT or ASoIaF but I wish I did.
> 
> There is dubious consent in this first chapter, much like how the wedding night of Daenerys and Drogo went.

The scream drew Harry’s attention and set his heart racing amidst the sand of Vaes Dothrak. It was high pitched and frightened, almost like a child, but he knew that voice. He stood up from his spot in front of his tent and ran towards the great hall that the khals were eating in, that Princess Daenerys was in. The night was dark above him and the only lights were the firepits and the torches that were littered amongst the city of many Dothraki.

The stars were bright that night but Harry didn’t pay much attention to them, as he stepped through the doorway and took in the sight in front of him. Dany was fine, standing before the seats of the khals with her handmaids behind her. Her violet eyes were impassive, narrowed, as she looked on her brother.

Viserys was held between two massive men, his arms held at an awkward angle, enough so that he could see that one was dislocated and one was broken. His eyes were wide and frantic as he quickly looked between his sister and Khal Drogo, who was gazing at something in a pot. Harry watched as Viserys’ skin turned even paler than it normally was and quickly stepped further into the great hall.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked as he walked over to stand to the side of the men holding Viserys. He raised an eyebrow at ser Jorah, who minutely shrugged his shoulders, and then looked to Khal Drogo. “Viserys?”

“I am blood of the dragon! You can’t--” Viserys yelped again as the men holding him forced him even further down. 

Khal Drogo seemed to finish whatever he was cooking in the pot, picking it up in his hands, and Harry took one look into Viserys’ eyes and stepped in front of him. Drogo stared at him, his dark eyes narrowed but apprehensive, as he looked.

“ _ What did he do?” _ Harry questioned, raising his voice to be heard amongst the men, many of whom were drunk and had previously been celebrating and fucking other women. 

“ _ He drew a blade in Vaes Dothrak,”  _ Drogo remarked, his accent guttural. Harry’s Dothraki wasn’t anywhere near as good or understandable but he got along well with the men and women who lived in Vaes Dothrak. Though… he didn’t spend much time here. Anyone who took or held slaves was… not a good business partner in Harry’s book. “ _ Threatened my heir and khalessi.” _

“What is he saying?” Viserys yelled, his voice low and pained but frightened too. “These savages owe me a crown! I need my--”

“Viserys, shut up,” Harry muttered, reaching a hand back to squeeze Viserys’ uninjured shoulder. “I’m talking you off the ledge here. Let me help.”

Viserys was trembling underneath his hand and yet he still opened his mouth. “What do you mean? Get these men off me! I am a prince! Dany! Dany, tell them!”

“Daenerys…” Harry trailed off, turning to look at her. 

“He threatened me,” Daenerys whispered faintly, rubbing her slightly rounded belly. “He said… he’d cut out my son.”

Harry met her violet eyes and raised an eyebrow, gesturing with a hand to her brother. She stared at him and then nodded slightly, her eyes still impassive. Jorah, next to her, wasn’t facing either of them, keeping Dany from moving forward with an arm at her shoulder. 

“ _ Drogo, this can be resolved without bloodshed, _ ” Harry spoke, shrugging his shoulders and tightening his hold on Viserys when the other man started to struggle. 

“ _ Yes, it can be. Maegi or not, you are not a khal. I will not have you doing what I can do so easily.” _

Harry blinked and dug his bare feet into the dirt underneath him. Drogo took a step closer and then Harry did flinch at what was in the pot. Molten gold. 

“Dany, please!” 

“ _ What if I claim him?” _ Harry asked, taking a step back and cast a body bind curse on the two men holding Viserys down. Drogo’s blood riders were thrown backward and fell to the ground and everyone startled, standing up and staring at him with narrowed eyes. The Dothraki in the hall all stared at him, taking a step towards him with menacing intent. He hadn’t wielded a blade or spilled blood yet but he held his ground, all manner of curses and hexes on his tongue that didn’t include spilling blood.

Drogo stared at him, holding the pot of molten gold in hand, and raised an eyebrow. “ _ The man who does not take slaves. You would claim him?” _

_ “Not as a slave. I would take responsibility for him.”  _ Harry twisted around to look at Viserys, his wide frantic eyes pleading with anyone to help, and turned back around. “Or more responsibility for him.”

Drogo stared at him and then nodded. “ _ You must take him before all the khals. He has offended me and every man in here. That is the only way we will accept this.” _

Harry stared into Drogo’s eyes and watched as they turned heated, as the khals behind Drogo all smirked. “Why do I get the feeling that this means more than just… what you said.”

“ _ Do you accept?” _

_ “I do. I don’t want Daenerys to lose more family, regardless of character. Though… if Viserys was more Maegor than what he is, I’d not do it.” _

_ “Release the men and we will settle this in the pit,”  _ Drogo spoke. __

He heard Jorah inhale deeply at his words and Khal Drogo grinned, lowering the pot down to the dirt floor. Harry muttered out the incantation under his breath and the two men that had held down Viserys startled up, rapidly standing up. All of the other khals whooped out and one stalked forward to grab Viserys by his hair, dragging him out of the great hall.

Viserys screamed and continued to scream, his voice echoing throughout the pathways of Vaes Dothrak.

“What the fuck is going on.”

“You just agreed to fuck him,” Jorah remarked bluntly, dipping his head in the direction of the ceremonial pit outside. “That is how the Dothraki claim their wives.”

Harry blinked, seeing Daenerys walk over to stand in front of him. “Are you alright?”

“I am. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Saving my brother’s life. I may not…” Daenerys trailed off, her violet eyes lost as she looked to where Viserys had been dragged off. “He is not who he once was but I still… love him.”

“That much is clear. What was he like before you two were kicked out of Ser Willem Darry’s home in Braavos? Though… maybe don’t tell me now. We have pressing issues.”

Harry followed the khals out, hearing the whooping and hollering and jeering and not liking it. Viserys had stopped screaming and Harry’s heart skipped a beat, making him wonder why he cared this much about a Targaryen prince. An exiled Targaryen prince at that. It wasn’t like he cared about the title and he had only met Viserys and Daenerys a month ago.

Drums began to beat throughout the small camp, drawing every bloodrider and khal to the pit. 

“Oh, good. At least no one else will know what we’re doing,” Harry muttered, glancing down at himself for a minute. He had left his tent without throwing a shirt on and his feet were very bare, like most men around here were. No one was going to be wielding blades here and they weren’t in the market part of Vaes Dothrak either. 

“The drums…” Jorah trailed off, grimacing at Harry’s expression.

“I was being sarcastic,” Harry said, swearing under his breath as they finally arrived at the ceremonial pit. This was where Daenerys had eaten the horse heart in the Dothraki ceremony, with the platform in the center. 

The khal who had dragged Viserys out was holding him still on the platform, holding a rope that wrapped around Viserys’ hands. A rough gag was in the prince’s mouth, keeping him from screaming. 

“Princess… it might not be… You might not want to watch,” Jorah remarked.

“You won’t hurt him, will you?” Daenerys questioned, turning to look at him.

“I won’t. I just need to get through to him,” Harry said faintly, meeting Viserys’ eyes. The man was roughly Harry’s age, roughly 22 or 23, and looked like a prince. Or he probably would have. Now… Viserys just looked exhausted and frightened, his skin pale and his lilac eyes wide. He was trembling within the ropes that held his hands and Harry winced. “If this is really what it’s going to take to keep him safe then I’ll do it. I won’t like it but I’ll do it.”

“You would be gentler than any khal,” Daenerys remarked quietly, rubbing her stomach again. “I probably would have wed him if… we were still in Westeros. Or perhaps he would have wed our niece. They were closer in age than we were.”

“If Robert Baratheon hadn’t thought with his cock, you mean.”

Daenerys snorted. “That’s… crude.”

“It’s true,” Harry offered before shrugging. “And your father didn’t help. Alright. You go back to your tent. I’ll see to your brother. At least the Dothraki are alright with men fucking other men.”

“They are like Dorne in that aspect, I think,” Jorah said, his eyes watching the many khals and other Dothraki around them. “There were two couples at Daenerys’ wedding that were… both men.”

“I remember that,” Dany said, her eyes narrowing at the memory. “Thank you, Harry, for doing this.” 

Her lips twitched up into a small smile and then she turned and walked off, heading back to her tent.

  
  


* * *

Viserys stared up at the khal who held him, his heart beating like a rabbit’s. All of the men around him were yelling and shouting in Dothraki and he couldn’t understand a word of it. No one was speaking in the common tongue or in Valyrian and he shivered as a breeze flowed throughout the pit. He continued to shiver, glancing down to the ropes that tied tightly around his wrists and realized that he was trembling.

The gag in his mouth was a dirty piece of cloth and stunk of horse flesh and he frantically looked through the crowd, hoping to see a familiar face. Hoping that he wasn’t about to be… A whimper left his throat at the thought and the khal that stood above him jeered and laughed, poking him in the arse with a foot.

Sweat dribbled down his back, making his shirt stick to his skin.

The moon and stars shined down on the platform and the night sky seemed to be attempting to swallow them whole. Viserys shuddered again and shut his eyes tightly as he heard footsteps walking up onto the wood. He heard the low, guttural voice of Khal Drogo and he shuddered again, trying to shuffle back only to be caught at the end of the rope.

Men jeered around him, at him, and he kept his eyes closed.

“Viserys… Hey.”

Soft fingers cupped his chin, smoothed over his skin, and coaxed him up, to look into Harry’s narrowed green eyes. He frantically tried to remove the gag with his teeth, hoping that Harry would get him out of this. “Mmph.”

Loud calls echoed throughout the open air and Viserys flushed with embarrassment this time. His heart pounded in his ears and the khal holding him forced him down onto his knees. He couldn’t… 

He saw Harry look up at Khal Drogo and talk in the Dothraki language and then Drogo nodded. Harry knelt down and met Viserys’ eyes and then slowly peeled the gag out of his mouth, throwing it away. 

“What… What’s going on? You swore--” 

“Viserys, I bargained with Khal Drogo,” Harry murmured, his thumb rubbing over Viserys’ cheek and bringing with it coolness. The gentle touch was a shock to him, reverberating through his body and sending goose pimples up onto his skin. Viserys shivered with it, the slight breeze in the air adding to it. “This is the only way to keep you alive, short of leaving here. I said I would claim you.”

Viserys’ eyes widened and his heart doubled in pace, thundering so loudly he wondered if the khals could hear him. “Claim me? Me? What is this? I want...”

Harry met his eyes easily and then sighed. “I have to fuck you. Drogo said you would be moving into my tent after this night too.”

Viserys froze and not even Harry’s touch got through this moment. “What?”

Harry’s fingers moved and Viserys felt him curl a hand around his neck and a sound left his throat, as if it had been punched out of him. Fingernails traced his skin lightly and Viserys let out a strangled groan at even that slightest touch. “It’s either this or they will kill you. Khal Drogo still has that pot of molten gold on standby and Daenerys… You’ve lost her good will but she doesn’t want you to die.”

Viserys sucked in a sharp breath and panted, staring at the man before him. 

“Breathe,” Harry urged, before closing the distance and slipping Viserys’ shirt off. “Anything you don’t want me to do, you kick me lightly. Otherwise I’ll take it slow.”

Viserys stiffened again, curling inward as his chest was laid bare to the khals and Dothraki. He could see those heated expressions, see the bulges in men’s pants, and he couldn’t…

“Breathe, Viserys, and focus on me,” Harry whispered, meeting his eyes before drawing him in for a kiss.

Viserys gasped into the touch, into the kiss, into those lips and breathed, trembling as Harry nudged him down onto his back, onto the wood beneath him. Or it would have been wood. There was a cloak underneath his bare skin and he curled his bound hands into it, curling his fingers into claws as Harry’s hands traced his chest.

At another loud jeer, Viserys closed his eyes and Harry placed a hand on his chest, hesitating.

“Here. This should make it easier,” Harry offered quietly, whispering another few words under his breath. Fingernails lightly danced over his chest and Viserys shivered, shuddered as Harry thumbed over a nipple and then there was silence. All he could hear was the slight whistle of the breeze and the sparks of flame in the fire pit. 

He opened his eyes to see Harry looking at him, a kind of heated desire in his eyes that was much more muted than what Viserys could see in the eyes of the khals. 

“Just focus on me,” Harry repeated, before pulling at his other nipple. Viserys gasped and shuddered, as Harry smiled a little, as the man bent down to suckle at the other. Heat slithered into him and his cock perked up at the attention, making him gasp out loud. It was different with Harry than it had been with the women he had fucked. 

Harry was all solid and muscle, unlike the Dothraki, but so unlike Doreah or the women that Illyrio Mopatis had given him as a name day gift. Harry’s chest was bare but he wore leggings that looked half like a kind of hide. Harry didn’t loom over him like Khal Drogo did, like so many of the Dothrak did, and his thoughts went out of his mind when Harry slid down his body, pushing his legs apart.

Viserys let out a strangled cry and Harry traced his fingers down his chest again, smoothing circles into the skin. He trembled in place and focused on the man above him, focused on him and his fingers. On the centers of heat and pleasure that radiated from where Harry had tugged and licked his nipples. 

“Oh, if this was only a different circumstance,” Harry whispered, bending down to lick a path down his chest and stomach, nipping little bites into his skin. Viserys whined and writhed around on the cloak underneath him, knowing where Harry was going. “You look so gorgeous like this. Your nipples red and heated. Lips kiss bruised.”

Viserys writhed on the cloak, seeing his cock harden, touching his bare stomach. “No…”

Harry eyed him and then stopped, turning up to look at the khals around them. “Viserys… I’ll be gentle. I promise. I’ll get you wet. No need for dry sex here.”

A gasp tore itself from his throat at the words and Harry grinned a little, unpeeling Viserys’ leggings and revealing his cock to anyone who was watching. Viserys flinched and looked away, meeting the eyes of a Dothraki man who had stepped up to the edge of the wooden platform.

Khal Drogo pushed the man away, yelling something in Dothraki.

Fingers touched his cock and Viserys yelped, bucking up into Harry’s hands. His heart continued to thunder in his chest, making him wonder if it would jump out of his chest. He laughed hysterically as the sight of Daenerys eating a heart flashed into his mind and then fingers drew him out of his memories.

“Viserys, focus on me,” Harry muttered, reaching up to trace his lips with the pad of his thumb. “ _ Breathe for me.” _

Viserys continued to laugh and Harry flinched visibly, before reaching up a hand into silver hair and tugging sharply. Viserys froze and met his eyes again, the present coming into startling focus as light pain shocked through him. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow and Viserys hesitated only for a minute before nodding.

Harry slid back down and lightly stroked his cock, as he pushed down his own leggings. Each slide and touch made him moan and buck, sensations punching right through him. Viserys stared at Harry’s cock and a finger rubbing at his ass sent shocked pleasure vibrating through him.

“I’m gonna assume you’ve never…” Harry trailed off, glancing up at something and then grumbling. 

Fingers slipped into him and Viserys yelled at the new intrusions, shock at the pain-pleasure radiating from that area floating through him. Harry’s other hand rolled over his balls and then stroked his inner thighs, even as he bent down to lick the skin. Viserys cried out as his cock hardened even more, aching with the need to be touched, with anything that would make heat go away. 

It was like flames were licking at him, into him, as Harry’s fingers crooked and curled into him, stretching him open, wet and sloppy. And then the fingers withdrew and Viserys trembled with need, everything else falling away but Harry and… 

He watched as if from a distance as Harry lined himself up and slipped into him and he let out a strangled cry. He felt full all of a sudden, full and stretched and both pain and pleasure radiated through him, different than when he was fucking a girl. Viserys bucked back and Harry slipped further into him, hitting a spot that made him close his eyes tightly.

He clenched around the cock inside him and flexed, his fingers curling deeper into the cloak underneath him. His head was full of pain-pleasure and nothing else as Harry withdrew an inch and then slid back in, fucking into him as he heard himself pant. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the hall and he knew it was Harry bedding him, knew it and yet...

Harry’s pupils were blown with pleasure and his voice had long since become husky, deep. Viserys cried out as fingers stroked his cock again, twisting the head and squeezing the base of him at the same time as Harry withdrawing inch by inch and then slamming back in an instant. 

Fingers traced his stomach and he opened his eyes in shock as a tongue ran down his cock, jolting him over the edge. He yelled out and sound came back violently, as Harry spent inside him, as he clenched tighter around the cock inside him. He could hear the yelling and jeering of every other khal around them now, hear the whinnying of horses around Vaes Dothrak and hear Khal Drogo shouting words out to his men and bloodriders.

Harry stroked him through the aftershocks of pleasure, as his toes curled, as he shook, and then ran fingers through his hair. “Shhhh. It’s over, Viserys.”

Tears pooled in his eyes and a finger wiped them from his cheek as they fell from his eyes. Harry’s cock slowly slipped out from him and he felt the man’s come trickle out of him, flinching at it slightly.

“Good boy,” Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Get some sleep. I’ve got you.”

  
  


* * *

Harry watched as Viserys’ eyes drooped closed, as his bound hands relaxed, and scooped him up into his arms. He made sure his cloak wrapped around Viserys’ thin frame and held him securely, keeping him warm. He met Drogo’s eyes and the khal nodded, pointing at Harry’s tent. 

“He’s mine now,” Harry agreed, speaking in Dothraki. 

Khal Drogo nodded again and then jumped off of the platform, walking over to his tent that he shared with Daenerys.

Harry sighed and peered down at the Targaryen prince in his arms. “What am I going to do with you, Viserys.”

He strode out of the pit and walked up and over to his own tent, stepping through the tent doors. His zorse was tied outside it, well cared for by Khal Drogo’s slaves. Viserys’ belongings had also been moved, thrown in front of Harry’s tent. It seemed as if they were wed, by every Dothraki law in history.

He sighed again and lowered the man down onto his fur covered bed, tucking him under the covers. Harry walked over to his discarded shirt and pulled it on, poking his head out through the tent wall to look up into the night sky. The sun wasn’t up yet, wouldn’t be up for several hours and he had already been wed by Dothraki law.

He groaned and stretched for a little while, rolling his muscles and back before sliding into bed, on the other side, just in case Viserys woke up scared, and quickly fell asleep.

  
  


* * *

He woke up to the startled whinny of a horse and his heart thumped loudly in his chest. The sun was streaming in through the tent walls and he quickly stood up, spared a glance to the unoccupied side of the bed and stepped out of the tent. 

Only to see Viserys gallop out of the city on Harry’s zorse, leaving dust in his wake. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I found him! At least I found the right trail to follow.”

Daenerys’ eyes widened as she looked over to where Harry was flying above them. The ship bucked underneath them for a second before calming, the magic that made it soothing their travel. The air was salty and quiet aside from the breeze that sent them west. The baby dragons toddled over the deck of the ship, chirping every so often as a Dothraki passed by.

The other two ships that accompanied them held every horse and member of Dany’s small khalasar that had survived Drogo’s death. Rakharo, Aggo and Jhogo walked the deck of the ship idly, keeping alert for anything unusual on the seas around them.

Harry flew into land on the deck, a few feet from Daenerys and Jorah, and ran a hand through his hair. His green eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight and Dany grinned faintly, wondering if that was his magic or just the sunlight. The dragon she had named for her brother toddled even closer towards him as Harry landed and sat on his haunches, like a dog looking for a bone or a toddler asking to be picked up. Harry smiled, a little wonderingly, and scooped Viserion up, stroking the dragon’s wings. 

“I will forever be awed by watching you walk from that pyre and you know, the whole dragon thing,” Harry muttered, his eyes narrowed in thought as he smiled.

Daenerys blinked and looked him over, eying him for anything that stood out. She met his grin with one of her own, staring down at her dragons.

Harry shook his head. “I had to look through someone’s mind to do it but I found a trail.” 

“What did you find?” Dany asked, narrowing her eyes at his words. “Can you really…”

“I don’t look through people’s minds on a daily basis,” Harry answered, his eyes drawn to Viserion and then down to where Rhaegal and Drogon sat. “If that’s what you’re worried about. I followed the trail left by those slavers. I know my mount bucked Viserys off at some point and then slavers picked him up. That was a month and a half ago. Now… I think he’s in… Yunkai.”

“Yunkai?” Jorah echoed, drawing the attention of both Harry and Daenerys. “If he was taken to Yunkai, there’s a fair chance that he was taken for the sole purpose of being a bed slave.”

“They’d probably pay good money for him,” Harry offered, shaking his head again. “The Valyrian looks and all that. Merlin help us if he told them his actual name. That would garner him more attention than most… slaves would.”

Daenerys sucked in a tight breath and the black dragon hissed out a breath. Viserion growled in Harry’s arms but didn’t actually bite him, a brief puff of smoke coming out of his mouth. “Surely he would… but no. Viserys…”

“He was hurting long before that night,” Harry finished as Dany trailed off, meeting her eyes. He sighed and swore under his breath. “You’re traveling to Astapor, right?”

“Jorah suggested that we look at the Unsullied,” Dany explained, walking over to the railing of the ship. The ship that Harry had built with just a few words, snapping his fingers quietly. They had skipped Qarth entirely, had traveled through the Red Wastes without any outside help, thanks to Harry. They hadn’t lost anyone either though some had gotten sick. Dehydrated and malnourished. Harry had opened up his trunk and pulled out food and clean water, having had something called a greenhouse in his trunk. 

“The Unsullied?” Harry repeated, raising an eyebrow as he joined her. “Who…”

“The greatest army that Essos knows,” Jorah said, as Harry turned to look at him. Harry settled Viserion up on a shoulder and Dany watched as the cream colored dragon curled his tail around Harry’s neck. Drogon toddled over to claw at her leg and she grinned, picking him up to place him on her shoulder. “An army built out of slaves.”

“Slaves. You’re thinking about buying them?” Harry asked, turning back to look out at the sea. 

Dany nodded faintly and stroked Drogon’s tail, scratching that spot on his back that made him croon. 

“Alright. You know I don’t like slaves.”

“I know.”

Harry smiled as he met her eyes, already knowing that she planned on freeing any and all slaves they came across. “I’ll look for information on your brother as well. There’s bound to be slavers in the city that’ll talk, given the right motivation.”

* * *

  
  


“Come here, boy. Time to show me what I paid for.”

Viserys shivered and rubbed his bare stomach, his fingers trembling. The collar at his throat seemed to tighten around his neck as the much older man tugged at it, his hands moving to brush against Viserys’ skin. Viserys shuddered at the touch then immediately tried to keep his body still, flashes of memory floating through his mind of the last month. The sting of the whip echoed throughout his mind and a low, raw noise left his throat unconsciously. 

“Hirmaz, it is not the time to investigate the bed slave you just bought. I heard that Astapor just fell.”

The woman’s voice was stern but quiet as she walked past Viserys, ignoring him completely. 

“Fell? Fell to whom?” 

“I do not know the precise details but people spoke of dragons. You must talk with the Masters here. Yunkai might be next. You might even bring your new whore to Meereen.”

“There is no need. Yunkai is strong.”

Fingers brushed through his hair as his new master pet him like a dog. The woman turned back to look at him, eying him over like a piece of meat, and walked over to pinch his nipples. Viserys yelped as dry pain shot through him, taking a step back from the woman.

Silence filled the room and Viserys stood there, his eyes wide, before immediately looking down at the floor.

“He’s Valyrian. What was his name?”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you. The Master said he was Viserys Targaryen. We could get a babe on him.”

“Looks like he’s with child now if his tits are anything to go by. What are you going to do with the child?”

“Sell it of course. The babe of a Targaryen, the last Targaryen, would fetch a good price. Viserys will take some breaking in as well. Do you want him for that?”

The woman stared at Viserys, making the hair on the back of his neck prickle with remembered pain. A finger brushed against his cheek and then pulled back only to connect with his skin hard and fast. Viserys felt tears pool in his eyes but he didn’t look up, only moving an arm around his belly. He was with child. He hadn’t known… He had heard of Targaryen men bearing children, more dragon than human that way. And dragons had sometimes been known to be male for the first couple years of their lives before suddenly laying eggs the next.

“I enjoy breaking in fresh slaves. I’ll take him.” 

* * *

  
  


Harry stared out at the city of Yunkai as thousands of slaves now flocked out of the gates. The slaves, now former slaves, were all carrying their personal belongings with them, mostly only one bag a piece. Their eyes were wide but curious, happy, as they walked or ran up towards Dany’s army and dragons. The sun was shining down on them and they… Daenerys had taken Yunkai bloodlessly.

He exchanged glances with Dany, peering down at the three dragons who sat in front of her, and gestured to the city. Dany nodded back, a glint in her eyes. 

“I’ll be back,” Harry spoke, raising his voice a little as he rode his zorse around and over to the city. Prongs made for quite a sight but for most people, their eyes were on the three dragons and Harry took advantage of that to slip away.

“Find my brother,” Daenerys murmured, as all of the former slaves began to surround her.

Harry waved and nodded before urging his mount forward, looking up to the city walls and watching as the soldiers spotted on him. He knew Daenerys would move a few miles away from the city and make camp there, not wanting to be in view of the Wise Masters on the walls as they made their plans for Meereen. 

* * *

  
  


Harry tied Prongs to the fence post, spelling a ward around his mount, before walking into the brothel in front of him. He took in the sight of multiple men in various stages of undress as they led their chosen prostitutes away to other rooms. Some sat in corners with women already on their laps, undressed and in mid fuck. 

The hall around him and in front was smoky and perfumed, filled with the scent of sex. Harry’s nose wrinkled and he looked around, hoping to find the person he was looking for and spotting the owner a minute later. He idly walked over to the woman that stood at the far end of the room, surveying her customers and her girls, and cleared his throat.

“May I help you?” The woman asked, her Yunkai’i accent prominent as she spoke in a bastardized Valyrian.

“You can tell me if you’ve had slaves come through your hall,” Harry remarked, smiling in a way that he hoped meant he was interested in an honest answer. Though it wasn’t like he wasn’t willing to give someone Veritaserum. It was just… he only had one more dose with him and he meant for it to last. “I’m interested in one that’s rather particular and was told you had a recent shipment come in the last week.”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “I’ve had many slaves come through my business. The girls here are all slaves. You are not Yunkai’i.”

“I’m with the Queen,” Harry offered, gesturing to the north, to where Daenerys and her army stood outside the walls. “I’m after her brother.”

The woman paled at the mention of Queen Daenerys and took a step back.

“So you had a shipment. Was Viserys Targaryen one of them?” Harry asked idly, keeping his arms at his sides. 

“I did have a shipment of newly acquired slaves. I am unsure if the queen’s brother was among them. Surely the queen can take care of her own brother. If she can’t… Well.. word spreads quickly about a ruler who can’t protect her own,” the woman said, her pale violet eyes flashing in amusement.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure you mean the girls here  _ were _ all slaves. I’d hate to break it to the queen that the agreement was not followed. We’d hate to sack Yunkai just like we did Astapor.”

The woman scowled. “The queen wouldn’t sack an unarmed city.”

“Sure.... Yunkai is unarmed. Right… Just answer my question and I’ll leave.”

“I might have sold Prince Viserys to one of the Wise Masters,” the woman finally said, dipping her head in a nod. “I heard that they left the city just before the queen arrived however. They were heading to Meereen.”

“And I’m to believe this… why?” Harry argued, his eyes narrowing, reaching out with his magic and looking the woman in the eyes. It only took a moment to realize that she was telling the truth, the vivid image of Viserys flashing through her mind. Harry sucked in a tight breath and withdrew from the woman’s mind, his heart clenching at the woman’s memory. 

Viserys had looked beaten, his pale lilac eyes dull, and the iron collar at his neck stood out as a graphic reminder that Harry had failed.

The woman stayed silent for a moment before smiling.

Harry grimaced and turned around only for the woman to clear her throat. 

“I was told the boy was with child when he was bought. He has the Valyrian parts,” the woman commented, something vicious appearing in her eyes. “Some people might pay good money for that.”

Harry blinked, swallowed, and then turned back around and stalked out, called his magic back in and mounted Prongs. He urged the zorse into a canter and then a gallop, riding through the streets and out of Yunkai twenty minutes later.

  
  


* * *

“Ser Barristan…” Harry began and then sighed as the other man turned to look at him. They were riding at the front of the column of Unsullied, freed slaves, Dothraki, and sell swords, with Daenerys riding in front. Missandei rode alongside her, occasionally peeking glances at the queen. Irri, Jhiqui and Doreah all rode behind the queen, talking quietly amongst themselves.

“What is it?” Barristan raised an eyebrow as they all rode away from Yunkai.

“The woman I talked to said… that Viserys is with child,” Harry said, his eyes narrowed. “Can Valyrian men… Is it possible?”

Barristan stared at him in silence for a second and then shrugged. “It is not unheard of, I think. I would not know much about that though. I was kingsguard for King Jaehaerys II and King Aerys II then finally for Robert. King Aegon V knighted me. I was more planning their safety and hearing their secrets than talking about Valyrian heritage. No one talked of Valyrian men that way. Dragons though… were known to suddenly birth eggs when they were initially thought of as male.”

Harry blinked and glanced over to where the dragons were riding on Daenerys’ saddle.

“Well… regardless, we’re going to Meereen,” Harry remarked. “And hopefully catch up with Viserys.”

“Have you told the queen?” Barristan questioned, watching as Daario Naharis talked with Daenerys.

“Yes. She doesn’t know anything about it,” Harry answered quietly. “Viserys never talked about anything like it.”

“Viserys was… There was a hint of madness to him,” Barristan said just as quietly. “Queen Rhaella tried to protect him but I don’t know if she was successful.”

“He was… angry,” Harry spoke, remembering what Viserys looked like in the moments leading up to their forced, impromptu Dothraki marriage. He didn’t think much of the actual marriage but Viserys had been scared, his eyes wild and frantic. “Angry and lost and grieving and alone. He took much of that out on Daenerys… before I stopped him and before Dany wed Drogo.”

“The Queen hasn’t told me much of what happened between you and Viserys,” Barristan said, raising an eyebrow. “What happened at Vaes Dothrak?”

“He tried to cut Daenerys’ child out from her stomach,” Harry replied, sighing at the memory. “Drogo wasn’t giving him his requested army and Daenerys was receiving all of the love and family that he wasn’t. Drogo said that he would let him live if I wed him the Dothraki way.”

Barristan paled and sighed. “I can imagine Viserys wasn’t too happy about that. I watched the lad grow up in the Red Keep.”

“King’s Landing sounds like a toxic place, the way you talk about it,” Harry finally said as they watched the dragons fly up into the sky. They were still a little shaky in the air but he watched as Drogon flew up higher, as Rhaegal flew in the other direction from his brothers and Viserion wing his way towards Harry.

“Queen Daenerys is the rightful heir to the throne,” Barristan said. “I believe in her.”

“I do too,” Harry remarked quietly, as Viserion flew at the same pace as his horse. Harry held out an arm to the baby dragon and Viserion hissed, smoke coming out of his mouth, and landed. His claws dug into Harry’s arm but not his skin, courtesy of an arm guard he had picked up in one of the supply wagons. Harry held out a finger for Viserion to sniff and watched as the cream colored dragon stared at him, his golden eyes blinking in the sun.

* * *

  
  
  


Shouts and yells echoed throughout the night as archers laid siege to Meereen, as their flaming arrows hit the soldiers on the walls. Harry glanced over to where Daenerys sat on her silver, the horse that Drogo had given her, and caught her eye. She dipped her head in a nod and pointed to where Grey Worm was getting ready to infiltrate the city via the sewers.

The moon shone down onto the battlefield around them and the stars seemed to wink at them from above. It was a warm night but it was filled with chaos below as Harry began to whisper spells, keeping an eye on the various battering rams they had made from their ships. The thousands of freedmen that had followed them from Astapor and then Yunkai shouted and yelled at the men inside the gates, ramming up against stone.

The three headed dragon billowed above their forces, red on black cloth. Roaring filled the air as magic echoed throughout the skies, loud and eerie from dragons of the past. Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal all joined in, adding their voices to the ones brought forth by magic. Smoke came out in puffs from their mouths and sparks of flame joined in.

Harry handed over the reins of Prongs to one of the freedmen and hurried over to join Grey Worm and his captains. Grey Worm nodded to him and then signaled to his men, all of them carrying bags of weapons, ranging from big hammers to swords to spears. Anything that could be fought with easily and quickly. The captains of the men and Grey Worm were all wearing iron collars, to further blend in with the slaves in the city.

Harry’s stomach roiled at the sight and followed the men quickly and quietly as they reached the grate. Grey Worm moved around him as Harry approached the metal grate and then tucked himself up against the wall of the sewer. Yells and shouts filled the air around them, as the siege wore on. He made sure everyone had cover before pressing a hand to the metal grate, whispering words under his breath. 

The metal blew inwards and controlled, collapsing to the watery stone of the sewer. Grey Worm nodded to him and took the lead, running quietly through the tube that was just their size. 

  
  


* * *

As the weapons were passed around, hissed whispers drew his attention. The Unsullied spoke amongst themselves as they asked questions and one of them called Harry over. He raised an eyebrow in the relative darkness of the slave quarters they were in, casting a witchlight to light up the slaves. 

“This one says he knows of Prince Viserys,” Grey Worm said, gesturing to the older slave beside him. “He says Viserys has been having to urinate frequently, starting last week, but it is him. The Masters talk while he’s around to overhear. They keep the queen’s brother chained in their bedroom.”

Harry winced. “Ask him where they are. I keep meaning to do a translation spell but things keep on popping up.”

Grey Worm’s lips twitched suspiciously before he whispered in bastard Valyrian. The older slave gestured to his stomach and then spoke. 

“They’re in the pyramid due north,” Grey Worm translated, frowning at a word. “Not the Great Pyramid but the one farther north, closer to the wall.”

“Alright. I’m headed there now.”

“Take five of my men,” Grey Worm said, gesturing to a group and calling them forward. “The Queen would not like it if her friend was hurt.”

“I’m pretty sure I won’t be,” Harry argued, scowling at the Unsullied who came forward to flank him.

“I take my orders from the queen,” Grey Worm replied before turning around and supervising the rest of the slaves. “We’re going to the pit fighters next.”

Harry sighed and peered at the men behind him and then nodded, taking the lead and walking back out of the quarters.

  
  


* * *

Frightened men and women ran past them on the way to the northernmost pyramid. The night sky lay above them and the moon glowed brightly, full and complete. It made Harry remember his first night here, in Essos, remembering being in the ministry of magic one minute and here the next. Ser Jorah Mormont had been the one to find him and explain everything, if only with more than a little suspicion about his magic.

The six of them walked through alleys and streets that probably would have been quiet, had it not been for a siege taking place. He could almost hear the cries of the dragons all the way here… or… Harry glanced up into the sky and swore, holding out his arm. Viserion flapped his wings and screamed out a quiet warning before landing on Harry’s outstretched arm.

Viserion peered up at him with bright golden eyes, narrowed.

“You wouldn’t happen to be a girl, would you?” Harry questioned quietly before moving on. 

Viserion hissed and turned around, clawing his way up to Harry’s shoulder. His tail curled around Harry’s neck and Harry’s heart skipped several beats, missing the way that Hedwig used to sit on his shoulder and nip at his ear. 

Harry shrugged and stopped to look before crossing the street right before the pyramid. He signaled behind him and ran, blowing the doors that blocked their way with one word. 

  
  


* * *

Viserys yelped as an explosion echoed throughout the chamber, as the guards surrounded them. His Masters stood their ground, venom in their eyes, as five Unsullied ran into the hall. Their spears were aimed outward, their metal caps curling around their heads. The screech following was nothing that Viserys had heard in his life and his eyes widening as a man walked into the hall, behind the Unsullied.

The man… and the dragon on his shoulder. The small baby dragon. Viserys’ eyes widened and he curled an arm around his stomach, as one of his Masters yanked on his chain.

“You have something of ours,” the man remarked, his voice seemingly echoing throughout the big hall. Viserys blinked and his eyes widened even further as the moonlight filtered in through the walls. Green eyes lit with anger, black messy hair, and that scar… It was Harry, the man who had… He let out a strangled whine and his Master kicked out at his leg, silencing him. The cream colored dragon on the man’s… Harry’s shoulder… screamed out a warning, hissing as smoke left its mouth.

“We have nothing of yours,” his Master spoke, a lilt entering her voice. “Though the dragon might entice us. You’re entering our home against--”

“That is Prince Viserys Targaryen,” Harry said, his eyes narrowing, his voice lowering. “And that is Queen Daenerys Targaryen outside the walls, laying siege to Meereen. If you believe you’ll have any standing here after dawn… I’d think again. The miles of children nailed to posts also does not work in your favor.”

Pain flared as his hair was yanked, as he was pulled up and clutched against a chest. Harry’s words flooded his mind and his eyes widened even as he renewed his struggles. He kicked out backwards and heard the yelp.

“He is ours and so is the babe in his belly. Leave now.”

Harry stood there quietly, behind five Unsullied soldiers, and then his eyes went to the guards. “My quarrel is not with you. Either leave and go back to your families or stay here and get killed.”

The guards hesitated just for a moment before laying down their weapons and retreating. Outraged shouts from the two Masters in front of him filled the air and Viserys bit down on the skin of the woman holding him, making her scream. He buckled almost as the chain attached to his neck was pulled violently and then the other Master stiffened, falling to the stone floor with a loud thunk.

“I’d think again,” Harry said, steel in his voice as his eyes darkened. 

The baby dragon on his shoulder cried out and flew up into the air, heading right for Viserys. He yelped even as he heard Harry speak in Valyrian, a word that he knew, but didn’t…

The woman that held him screamed as fire flooded her, as Harry spoke another word.

The dragon landed on his shoulder and… chirped, looking up at him with golden eyes. Silence filled the hall and Viserys’ knees finally buckled. The chain fell to the floor with a loud thunk as both Masters died in front of him. Viserys flinched as he fell to the stone floor, his legs trembling, as the dragon chirped quietly to him.

“Viserys, you alright?”

A warm finger tipped his chin up, tentative and gentle, and Viserys peered into bright green eyes, a sob leaving his throat. Harry’s eyes fell, pain flickering in them, before he reached out a hand, laying a finger on the chain itself. The dragon followed Harry’s fingers and released a small cloud of cream colored fire, letting the chain burn up, link by link.

His collar was removed gently and a light, soft blanket thrown around his shoulders. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

An arm slid underneath his legs, one around his shoulders as he was picked up. Viserys deflated and melted, leaning into Harry’s chest.

* * *

  
  


Viserion let out a soft noise and smoke trailed out of his mouth as Harry walked out of the hall, out of the pyramid. The sun was rising outside, dawn steadily approaching as most of the fighting stopped. The three headed dragon flew at the top of the Great Pyramid, red on black, and the Unsullied walked the streets. 

Harry spotted Daenerys, Jorah, Grey Worm, and Barristan riding through the main street about a mile away. He could see Drogon and Rhaegal flying above them and Viserion called out to them, taking off from his shoulder and flying after his brothers.

Viserys slumped loosely in his arms, slightly heavier than Harry had remembered. His silver hair was filthy from what he supposed was the last few hours of the siege. Viserys had been naked but for the cloth covering his cock, only revealing a few bruises. The few bed slaves he had seen were always clean and quiet, better to appeal to their masters. Harry’s nose wrinkled as he caught up to the queen, the five Unsullied soldiers walking behind him.

Daenerys’ eyes immediately went to her brother, narrowing at the sight. She raised an eyebrow and Harry dipped his head in a nod.

He looked down over the young man in his arms, idly casting the one spell he had in mind. The question he had had ever since he had met with the brothel owner in Yunkai was quickly answered, the soft blue light hovering over Viserys’ stomach providing the answer.

  
  


* * *

After the Wise Masters yielded the city to her, she immediately walked right to where Harry was standing. Her friend had Viserys in his arms, her brother wrapped in a blanket. Viserion was crouched at their feet, hissing occasionally. 

“Is he alright?” Daenerys whispered, gesturing up to where her new chambers were, up to the top of the pyramid. “He’s not…”

“He’s not dead. No. Just exhausted,” Harry offered, shrugging a little. “They… were keeping him as a bed slave so… not injured or dirty.”

Daenerys grimaced and glanced out through the slits in the walls around them as they walked. Grey Worm and Ser Jorah flanked them while Missandei walked behind them. Irri, Doreah and Jhiqui had gone up before them to ready her rooms. The Unsullied had split up, some going to guard the walls while others guarded the Great Pyramid. 

“You killed the Masters who had him.”

It wasn’t a question and Harry didn’t deny it. 

“They would have killed him before handing him over,” Harry remarked quietly as they reached the uppermost apartment. “Or… I don’t know. I just wasn’t willing to leave them alive. They had a look in their eyes that… reminded me of something from the wizarding world.”

Daenerys flinched as Grey Worm opened the doors for them. 

“Viserion helped with his chain,” Harry added, smiling a little as they walked over to her bed. It was a big bed, one that looked like it could hold four people, and Harry slowly lowered Viserys down onto the mattress, pulling one of the covers over him. 

Daenerys pulled over one of the chairs in the corner and sat down, peering at her brother. Viserys looked thin and battered, bruises at his neck where the collar had sat and on the bottoms of his feet. “Why are they…”

Harry followed her gaze and flinched, his eyes darkening. “Punishment. That’s so that his… features are not hidden with bruises. They wanted him pretty.”

Daenerys scowled and watched as Harry crooked a finger, the other chair moving over to the edge of the bed. He sat down and pulled out his trunk from a pocket, resizing it and peering in. 

“If you need to attend to things with the city,” Harry started, gesturing to the city below them. “I’ll look after Viserys.”

“You are married after all,” Irri remarked, as the three handmaids finished up with Daenerys’ quarters. She frowned and then sighed. “Is it true?”

Daenerys raised an eyebrow, looking between Irri and Harry. “Is what true?”

Harry’s eyes widened and he almost looked like a rabbit in the crosshairs of a bow before he sighed. “Your brother is with child.”

She blinked as stood up. “With child?”

“I’ve heard that Valyrian men could get pregnant,” Harry offered quietly. “As with dragons, dragonlords shared some of their traits. At least some of them.”

Daenerys stared at him, her eyes narrowing in thought. 

“Dragons from Aegon’s time occasionally hatched eggs, even when they were thought to be male,” Harry explained, looking from her to Viserys. 

“How long?” Daenerys questioned, wincing when Viserys whimpered in his sleep.

Harry’s eyes focused on her brother and he slipped his fingers into Viserys’ closest hand. “It’s alright, Viserys. You’re safe. Shhh.”

Viserys calmed after a moment, falling still in slumber. He kept his fingers in Harry’s though and Daenerys watched as her friend sucked in a sharp breath. Harry sighed and combed his fingers through Viserys’ silver hair, gentling through tangles. 

“I think…” Harry trailed off.

“A month and a half,” Irri said, walking over to stand on Daenerys’ other side to peer at Viserys. “His ankles are swollen and I think… his breasts are sensitive.”

Daenerys’ eyes widened before she shook her head. “My brother is with child. With your child.”

Harry dipped his head in a nod. “If Irri’s correct--”

“I am correct in this manner,” Irri said, crossing her arms. “A woman always knows when she’s pregnant. I will make sure there is nothing in his food that makes him sick.”

“Thank you,” Daenerys remarked. “I need to go make sure there is no looting in the city. All of the freed slaves…”

“Go. We’ll look after him,” Harry replied, shooing her out. “Send someone if you need me.”

* * *

Viserys woke up with a shout, hurriedly sitting up, only to look into those bright green eyes again. Harry sat on a chair next to the bed and just watched him idly, keeping his hands to himself. 

“You’re alright,” Harry said, reaching out for something on the table by the bed. “You’re safe. Here. Water.”

Viserys stared at the man who was at least a year, maybe two, older than him. Harry held out a glass of crystal clear water and Viserys paused before taking it, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. He sighed in relief at the taste, his heart skipping several beats. 

“Where… am I?” Viserys finally asked, looking around at the grand bedroom. It looked like a king or queen’s, like somewhere from his very rare memories from when he was younger. When he and his mother still lived in King’s Landing and their family wasn’t exiled. He winced and rubbed at his neck, remembering the iron collar that curled around his skin. 

Harry reached out and slipped into his, stilling his movements. “Be careful. I still need to spread some of this on your neck. And as for where you are… We are in Meereen, in the Great Pyramid. Your sister conquered the city at dawn and it’s been three hours since I rescued you. You’ve been asleep for those three hours.”

Viserys blinked and looked at the container in Harry’s hand, the ceramic pot and lid covering paste of some kind. “My… sister? I-”

His hand immediately went to his stomach and he saw Harry follow the movement with his eyes.

“We know,” Harry remarked, opening up the container and brushed some of the paste onto his fingers. “You’re healthy. Don’t worry. Though… if you want to keep it, Irri and I will work on… In my former world, women took some pills during their pregnancy to keep them healthy. I don’t know much about the plant life around this area but Missandei does. Irri, Doreah and Jhiqui know. We’ll make sure you’re alright.”

“If I want to keep the child?”

Harry’s eyes softened a little. “You don’t have to. I’m not going to force you in anyway.”

Viserys blinked and looked out through the balcony opposite them. “Did I dream of the dragons?”

“No. They’re not dreams. Daenerys hatched three dragons about a week after you fled,” Harry remarked. “She named one of them after you. Viserion’s the cream one. Drogon’s the black and Rhaegal’s the green one.”

“Daenerys has an army and dragons,” Viserys whispered, turning to face him again. “I was never going to take us home, was I?”

Harry stared at him and then reached out, his eyes and body calm. “Tip your chin up?”

Viserys did as asked, startling a little as Harry’s fingers touched his neck. The paste sent cool tingles up his skin as Harry spread it around and on the bruises, smoothing circles into his skin. He met those green eyes again. “It’s yours.”

Harry nodded slowly, his fingers moving up to the bruise on his other cheek. “Yes.”

“I’m a freak.”

“Whoa,” Harry exclaimed quietly, his eyes widening. Viserys saw him shudder at the word and he wondered at the cause. “You are not a freak. You are absolutely not a freak. Got it? Unique sure but not a freak. Don’t you dare call yourself that.”

Viserys sighed as Harry withdrew his hands and caught his gaze. “Why are you even helping me?”

“I failed to protect you,” Harry retorted, his arm moving down to curl around Viserys’ foot. “May I?”

“They gave me those when I tried to escape,” Viserys muttered, shivering at the memory. He lifted his foot and placed it on Harry’s lap for better access, his legs aching and his whole body aching. “The slavers whipped me first.”

Harry stayed silent at that as he smoothed paste into the bottoms of his feet. Viserys sighed as coolness radiated outward from the man’s fingers, flashes of memory from several hours ago filling his mind. Of Harry carefully draping a blanket over him and picking him up, of fingers running through his hair.

Memories flooded his mind, of his mother telling him they had to go to Dragonstone. Of Ser Willem Darry getting him and Daenerys out of the castle and to Braavos after their mother had died. He distantly felt Harry switch feet, gently moving his legs around and smoothing some paste into those bruises.

“I’m keeping the child,” Viserys finally murmured, closing his eyes. 

“Well… it’s still not quite a child yet, but alright,” Harry whispered back. “I’ll tell your sister. You should rest some more.”

Viserys opened his eyes and lay back down, his eyes drooping closed. 

“I am glad it was you,” Viserys said quietly, as Harry withdrew his fingers. 

He heard the man breathe sharply and then lips pressed a kiss into his forehead. 

“Sleep, Viserys. You’re safe,” Harry spoke, cloth trailing away as he stepped back. “I’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed.”


End file.
